1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to multimedia playing technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for seeking a file position corresponding to a specified time point of the file.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a time seeking operation in a transport stream (e.g., MPEG2-TS and BDAV MPEG2-TS) is used to determine a position in a file (hereinafter referred to as file position) corresponding to a user-selected time point when the file is played by a software player. However, the current time seeking method seeks the file position starting from the first packet of the file according to a sequential order. Thus, if the user-selected time point is near the end of the file, and the time length of the file is long (e.g., a feature length movie), a lot of time is wasted parsing so many packets of the file. Therefore, an efficient method for seeking a file position of a file is desired.